


Return Engagement

by Orithain



Series: Performances [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Mulder and Krycek meet again after their encounter on the train.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 1999.

Alex Krycek, triple agent, assassin, crouched in the shadows outside a motel in a small town in Ohio. He kept a close watch on one door, waiting to see the occupant arrive. But he wasn't there to kill or kidnap or even to pass on information. No, he was waiting in the cold just to catch a glimpse of the man he hadn't been able to forget for even an instant in all the months since they'd last met. He just wanted to look at Mulder.

_I am so pathetic!_

But he still waited until the rental car pulled up, and Mulder and Scully stepped out, heading for their rooms. Krycek's eyes tracked Mulder to his door and watched it close behind him. It would be so easy to pick the lock and walk in, to see and hear Mulder up close, to smell him, to touch him... Alex cut off his thoughts with a groan, but he was already hard and ready. Still staring at the door to Mulder's room, Krycek unfastened his jeans and pulled his cock out, starting to pump it. His breathing was getting shallow and rapid when the sound of a gun being cocked behind him made him freeze.

"I require further information."

 _Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Krycek knew that voice, knew what he would see when he turned around. He slowly turned to face the shapeshifter, his erection, which had briefly flagged at the sound of the gun, harder than ever with the knowledge of what the alien wanted from him. From them.

The blond watched him expressionlessly as he carefully refastened his jeans over his cock and then followed Krycek to Mulder's room.

Not wanting to take a chance of Scully hearing them, rather than knocking, Krycek picked the lock and stepped inside, the shapeshifter close behind him. It was Krycek who reached over and closed and locked the door again. He could hear the shower running and briefly considered joining Mulder there, but the water shut off even as he considered it.

Krycek hastily pulled his clothes off, trying to ignore his audience, so when Mulder stepped out of the bathroom moments later, it was to be greeted with the sight of a naked and very aroused Alex Krycek. Mulder, equally naked, stopped in his tracks, only peripherally aware of the shapeshifter in the corner. He couldn't prevent himself from drinking in the sight of Krycek's naked body, and his own cock started to fill. Krycek watched with evident appreciation.

"Krycek! What are you doing here?" Mulder tried to sound hostile, but Alex noticed that he kept his voice low enough not to disturb Scully in the next room.

"I require a further demonstration."

Mulder's head whipped around to face the shapechanger, and his eyes widened. Flashes of the last time the alien demanded a demonstration passed through his mind: Alex sucking him, Alex riding his cock, Alex... He couldn't do it again. He couldn't let Krycek further inside his head. As it was, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Alex, Krycek! He kept remembering how it felt to be inside Alex, the expression of sheer pleasure on his face when he came, the sensations as he convulsed around him, his come on his belly.... Mulder groaned aloud.

"I don't want to fuck Krycek."

"All evidence to the contrary," Krycek muttered with a glance at Mulder's erection.

"Your wants are immaterial. However, I do not wish to see a repeat of your actions. It has occurred to me that I only saw half of the experience. I must also observe the reciprocal," the alien stated blandly.

Mulder's jaw dropped, and Krycek whimpered.

" **NO**!" Yet despite his emphatic denial, Mulder still kept his voice down.

The alien shrugged indifferently, bringing up his gun. "If that is your choice. I can find other subjects even if not as conveniently."

"Wait!" Mulder and Krycek cried in chorus.

"You have decided to cooperate?" the shapeshifter asked calmly, making the two men wonder if he was laughing at them.

Mulder stared back, opening and closing his mouth, unable to actually say it. Seeing his discomfiture, Alex decided to take matters into his own hands. He dropped to his knees in front of Mulder and licked the head of his cock. Mulder groaned at feeling again what he'd been dreaming of for months, reaching down to grab Krycek's head. When he felt the silky strands between his fingers though, his fists unclenched, and he found himself caressing the sable hair and holding his head to him.

Alex couldn't believe that he had Mulder in his mouth again. He tasted exactly as he remembered, sweet and salty and something purely Mulder all at once. He drew more in, suckling on it happily, stroking it with his tongue to the sounds of Mulder's moans above him. He kept on despite the alien's impatient shifting in the corner. Krycek was almost certain that their last encounter was the sum total of Mulder's experience with another man, and he intended to relax him as much as possible before moving on. If the alien didn't like it, he could fucking well shoot him!

Much to Alex's surprise, Mulder suddenly pulled away from him and pulled him to his feet. Krycek stood up, and Mulder kissed him, his tongue darting forward into Alex's mouth and lingering to explore every warm, wet inch. Alex was stunned that Mulder was taking the initiative, but he planned to enjoy it as long as it lasted. He moaned with disappointment when Mulder disengaged, slowly enough that Krycek had time to nip his lower lip.

Mulder stared at him for an instant, licking his lips nervously. He could still taste Krycek on his lips, and that seemed to give him courage. With the familiar crooked grin, he lowered himself to his knees in front of Alex. He leaned forward slightly, balancing by holding onto Krycek's hips. He tentatively licked at the dripping cock before him.

Alex watched with wide eyes as Mulder started to suck him, obviously figuring out how as he did. "Mulder, Fox, you don't have to do this." His statement was slightly spoiled by the moan of pleasure that followed it.

Hazel eyes flashed up to meet bright green ones, and although he wouldn't say it, it was clear that Mulder _wanted_ to do this. He took the head of Alex's cock into his mouth, trying to copy what felt good to him. He flicked the top of his tongue over it, gently probing the slit, then stroking the entire surface. He slowly moved forward, tongue fluttering along the length of Alex's erection to draw more of it into his mouth. He wanted to take in the whole thing as Alex had done to him, but he started to gag when it hit the back of his throat.

Alex pushed him back slightly. "Don't try to take more than you're comfortable with, Fox. This is something you need to work up to."

Mulder let him slip out of his mouth, looking up at him. "I wanted to make you feel good too." He couldn't believe he was admitting this.

Alex leaned down to kiss him briefly. "You did. Just the touch of your tongue on me is my idea of heaven. I loved everything you did to me; I always will. But I want you to enjoy it too."

Mulder grinned. "I did. I do. I like making you whimper." He licked Alex again, drawing another whimper from him.

"God yes! Anytime you want." Alex couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward, and Mulder took him inside his mouth again. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure to Alex, Mulder released him and sat back on his haunches. Alex groaned in dismay and forced his eyes open to see Mulder staring up at him. He started to ask why he stopped when a slight motion in the corner reminded him of their audience and his requirements. He silently held out a hand to Mulder, helping him to his feet when he took it.

Krycek knew that he was going to have to take this slowly so as not to hurt Mulder. But nothing in the world could stop him from taking Mulder now. He wanted him so badly he hurt. He silently led the other man over to the bed, relieved when Mulder's steps never faltered.

Stopping at the side of the bed, Alex turned to face Mulder, pulling him into his arms for another passionate kiss. As they explored each other's mouths, Alex shifted until their erections were pressed together, then he started to move his hips so they stroked each other. Mulder tried to yell his pleasure, but the sound was muffled by Alex's mouth. With another quick bite at Mulder's lower lip, Alex released him and urged him down onto the bed.

Mulder stared at Krycek nervously. He admitted to himself that he wanted this, wanted Krycek, but he was still a little scared.

Alex stared back at Mulder, knowing what he had to be feeling. He lay down beside Mulder, stroking his body soothingly, exploring it at his leisure. He was determined not to miss anything this time since he couldn't imagine that he'd ever get another opportunity. He kissed Mulder briefly again, then moved on to taste every inch of him, nipping and licking his way down the length of his body. By the time Alex worked his way back to the rock-hard cock he'd bypassed on his way down Mulder's legs, the older man was writhing under his touch and frantically whimpering. Before taking Mulder's cock back into his mouth, Alex brought one hand up to Mulder's mouth, letting him suck on his fingers. And when Alex did take Mulder down his throat, those fingers muffled his cry of pleasure.

Never letting go of Mulder, Alex groped on the nightstand for the tube of lubricant he'd pulled out of his jacket pocket when undressing earlier. Reclaiming his hand from Mulder's mouth despite the older man's moan of protest, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and reached between Mulder's widely spread legs to stroke it into him.

Mulder jumped at the sensation of the cool gel touching him, pushing his cock further down Alex's throat and making it easier for Alex slide a finger inside him. Mulder squirmed at the sensation, not sure he liked it. It didn't hurt exactly, and Alex's mouth on his cock prevented him from concentrating, but it felt odd. Then Alex pushed his finger a little farther and twisted, rubbing over a pleasure point Mulder hadn't even known he had. Mulder wailed with pleasure and instinctively opened himself wider.

Alex smiled around his mouthful and pulled his finger out only to return it with another. Mulder whimpered; this did hurt a bit, but knowing what came after, he only pushed down harder against those intruding fingers. He wanted to feel that again. And then he did, and he could hear someone swearing and begging in the background, finally realizing that it was him. He couldn't bring himself to care, just so long as Alex kept doing what he was doing.

Alex gently scissored his fingers inside Mulder, loosening the muscle slightly to make it easier for him. He worked a third finger inside Mulder, loving his cries of pleasure. Mulder was a very vocal lover once you drove him crazy enough. Alex could happily make that his life's work. He decided Mulder was ready for the next step and pulled his fingers out at the same moment he released Mulder's cock.

Once again, Mulder wailed his protest and thrust his ass toward Alex, pleading for more. Alex stretched up to kiss him, letting him taste himself in his mouth. Mulder whimpered and writhed beneath him, his hands clutching at Alex's shoulders.

"Hold still, baby," Alex whispered, "just stay still for a second, and I'll give you what you want. I'll be so deep inside you, and it'll feel so good. That's what you want, isn't it? Just lie still; I don't want to hurt you."

Mulder whimpered again and tried to stay still, not to move, but it was so hard. He wanted to feel Alex everywhere. "Please, Alex, I..I w-want..." He felt Alex pressing against his anus, and he couldn't speak any more. He opened his eyes and stared.

Alex was sitting on his haunches between Mulder's legs, and he had pulled Mulder up onto his lap to position him for entry. As Mulder watched, he pressed past the outer ring of muscle, and he wore a look of total pleasure. Mulder moaned at the burning sensation, and Alex stilled until Mulder pushed against him, wanting more. Slowly, Alex worked his way inside until his balls were flush against Mulder's ass, and he couldn't go any deeper. Mulder felt so full, but it felt good. Then Alex started to move, and good couldn't begin to describe it. Mulder wrapped his legs around Alex's waist and clung to him.

Alex couldn't believe that he was buried deep inside Mulder. This was the stuff of his fantasies. But Mulder was moaning under him, moving, trying to get more of him, and it was real. Alex had started slow and gentle, keeping Mulder's inexperience in mind, but now he started thrusting faster, harder, until he was slamming into Mulder, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Mulder was moaning with pleasure, the moans running together into one long, continuous wail, which was getting louder. Alex bent forward to capture Mulder's mouth with his own, muffling Mulder's cries. He balanced on one arm, bringing his other hand down to stroke Mulder's cock, pump him in time with his thrusts into his ass. The combination of sensations was too much for Mulder, and he came, crying Alex's name into his mouth, his come covering Alex's hand and both their bellies. Seeing and feeling Mulder's pleasure pushed Alex to the brink, and with another couple of hard thrusts that seemed to reach ever deeper inside Mulder, he followed the older man into bliss.

After catching his breath, Alex carefully withdrew from Mulder and stretched out flat beside him. Neither man said a word as the shapeshifter stood up and let himself out of the room. Alex rolled over and shifted down so he could lick Mulder clean. Mulder gasped, but he still didn't speak. When he was done, Alex got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He came out and stood beside the bed, staring down at Mulder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which fortunately locked automatically, and Scully's voice came, "Mulder? Are you all right?"

Alex froze. Mulder turned his head and finally met his eyes. After a frozen eternity, Mulder spoke. "Yeah, Scully, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. Sorry I disturbed you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scully didn't sound convinced, but there was no way Mulder was going to open that door naked and smelling of Alex.

"Scully, I swear to you, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." The two men remained motionless until they heard Scully return to her room.

Breaking eye contact with Alex, Mulder muttered, "You won't be able to leave till morning. She's suspicious, so she'll keep watch the rest of the night."

Alex nodded and headed for the chair in the corner, scooping up his clothes on the way. Before he took two steps, Mulder's hand clamped around his wrist. "We can share the bed. There's no point in sitting in a chair all night long."

After a moment's hesitation Alex slid in on the far side of the bed where he lay stiffly. They both maintained their silence until they fell asleep.

~*~*~ 

When Alex woke up the next morning, he was nestled against Mulder's side, partially on top of him, his head tucked into Mulder's shoulder and the older man's arms wrapped tightly around him. He wished he could stay there forever. He heard a faint sigh above him and realized that Mulder was awake too. He sighed and rolled away, Mulder's arms releasing him after tightening for the briefest instant.

Mulder got up and went into the bathroom to shower. Alex hesitated for a moment before following him. When he pushed open the shower curtain, Mulder just looked at him silently, with neither invitation nor rejection. Biting his lip, Alex stepped in, breathing a silent sigh of relief when Mulder stepped back to make room for him.

Alex picked up the bar of soap, lathering his hands, and started to wash Mulder. He was startled when Mulder returned the favor. Once they were both clean, Alex turned to face the wall, bracing his hands against it and spreading his legs slightly. He heard Mulder gasp, then felt him move up close behind him. Mulder stretched him quickly with his fingers, then pushed in. Once he had established a rhythm, Mulder reached around to grasp Alex's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was a fast, hard fuck, nearly silent aside from their groans of pleasure, and when it was over, they cleaned themselves off and got out of the shower.

A few minutes later, a freshly shaven and dressed Mulder was ready to leave. His hand was on the door handle when he hesitated and glanced back over his shoulder, meeting Alex's eyes. He seemed about to say something, but the moment passed, and he walked out in silence.

Krycek moved up to the side of the window, where he could look out without being visible from the outside. He watched as Mulder and Scully got in the car and drove away without a backward glance.


End file.
